Valkyrie's Midnight Stroll (R6S Lemon)
by I can't believe I've done this
Summary: I use to many commas, I separate randomly, I'm a poor writer. Hit me with it. I can take it. ;-; on a real note, though, this is a futanari story, Meghan x Taina, a.k.a. Valkyrie x Caviera, please review it and critique bla bla bla, I saw this requested so I stole it.


Once again, for the 2nd or 3rd time this week. Every operator had been send out, except for Taina, or Caviera and Meghan, a.k.a. Valkyrie. Meghan thought about just how long it had been since she had been out on an op, but she couldn't worry about that right now. She had something more important to do. She crept up the stairs to the third floor and scanned the dark ball. "Nobody, good." She thought to herself as she moved silently down the hallway until she came to the third room, an unmarked door where the new operative, Elena/Mira resided. She felt along the door in the darkness until her hand reached a door handle, bingo. She slid her hand into her pocket and pulled out the key she had stolen from the newbie and gently forced it into the lock as quietly as possible.

The door opened with a creak, she closed the door and flipped the light switch. There it was, her camera. She had seen the woman take it from her when she was first being shown the rooms but wanted to see what she wanted with it before she jumped to any conclusions. She opened the camera, taking the memory card out and placing it in her phone. Just as she had suspected, the camera had a little jamming device attached to it. Something was off about it though.. it looked like, Monika's work? She disregarded the thought and inserted the chip into her phone, her mouth opened as she drooled, there were so many pictures of the new girl naked, breasts pushed together, legs spread, ass bare. She smiled as she felt warmth between her legs.

She grabbed everything and prepared to get back to her room, giddy, like a prisoner with contraband. As soon as she stepped out from the door she felt what felt like a leg take her feet out from under her. She hit the ground with a loud thud and her arms tied with twine behind her back. She couldn't see in the darkness, and assumed the worst when she felt herself get flipped over. Her attacker grabbed her belt, and quickly unflipped the latch, sliding it off. "What the hell are you doing!?" Meghan whispered.

"Shut up seu miserável! They're going to hear us!" The mysterious woman responded. "Taina?" Meghan questioned further as she felt her pants being slid off. She blushed and gritted her teeth as she felt her massive 12-inch cock hardening, the tip now dripping with pre-cum. The woman noticed this and rubbed Meghan's hard cock through her boxers. She moaned out in pleasure as she squirmed on the floor. "Cav.." she whimpered, her cock nearly tearing her boxers. "Fine.." Taina slowly slid the cock out of the underwear, and began to stroke it, the pre-cum dripped onto her fingers as she rubbed Meghan's cock. Taina smiled as she felt the woman's cock pulse beneath her skilled fingers, and she bent down to lick the lip. Her dragged her long tongue from her balls to the tip, giving it a quick swirl. Meghan was getting restless now as she whimpered and moaned, her back arching and falling with each stroke or lick.

Taina loved playing with her toy, though the taste of the pre-cum was too enticing for her. Meghan moaned deeply as she felt the first 4 inches of her length swallowed by a soft pair of lips. "Fuck.." Meghan moaned and tried to push herself deeper into the other woman's throat. Taina understood the message and swallowed more of the cock. Her eyes bulged as she felt the cock in her throat. Meghan didn't last lost long as she came thick lines of steamy sperm down Taina's throat. The small Brazilian woman coughed and choked on the semen as she pulled away.

However, she was far from done. A distinct smell of sex filled the room as Taina undressed, removing her shorts and panties. She had shaven recently and moved her hands over both her and Meghan's mouth as she slid down onto the woman's thermometer. The hands own my barely muffled the moans as Taina felt the top of the cock up against her stomach. She moaned and began to ride the cock, she couldn't even begin to fathom how good it felt to be fucking something this big. Taina felt pulsing again as she came without warning, she was panting now, and screamed in pleasure along Meghan when she felt herself filled to the brim.

She heaved herself off of the massive length and pulled her pants back on, she took a picture of her, gaping, filled pussy with Meghan's camera before helping her off to bed. Taina laid in bed, girl-cum in her pussy, and she wondered for a second, if she'd ever be able to catch Meghan alone.


End file.
